Samples of Ideas for Good Stories
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: I've got a poll running, and to help you lot choose, I'm going to be making samples of the ideas. You can vote after each chapter or you can wait till all 7 choices have been posted.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've decided to be nice and present a preview chapter for each of the ideas that are posted on my profile. I actually feel a little stupid for not doing this sooner; you lot, as Supernatural readers, are my target audience after all. So, since this one seems the most popular, we'll start with the Tall Tales AU, shall we?

Sam had been told long ago that he had unusual blood inside of him by a psychic. His father and brother called it demon blood but Sam knew better; he was part Kitsune and Kitsune are spirits, not demons. Originally, John had tried to suppress and eventually destroy the powers that came with the blood. Sam knew that this was wrong and foolish; Sam knew that the blood was a part of him now, and knew that it would never really go away. When had they had seen that Sam had been given the unusual ability of blocking and binding other Supernatural creatures powers, Dean convinced John that this had been a blessing in disguise all along. John had grudgingly agreed and they started on honing Sam's abilities and John's motto eventually became 'Fight fire with fire', especially once they saw what Sam's fire could do to the monsters it hit.

However, when one creature they were hunting asked Sam how he felt going after his own kind, Sam started doubting of this was how he was supposed to live; he was something of the Supernatural, so should he really be hunting creatures that were like him? It was one week later that he applied to colleges in hopes of getting away from this life. When Stanford offered him a full ride, he and his dad had a screaming match to and all screaming matches. Sam had said that he didn't want to hunt a part of himself and his father said that if Sam could honestly connect to those _monsters_, then he could run, but he had better be careful because some hunter might just kill him, which was what you did to anything that wasn't human. Sam had run and never looked back, ignoring all of Dean's calls, knowing that if anyone was going to agree with John, it would be John's favourite son.

While at Stanford, Sam had been introduced to Jess Moore, a woman who had been fascinated with Japanese folklore since she was a little girl. She knew all about it, from the Abumi-guchi, a type of tsukumo-gami formed from a stirrup, usually one that once belonged to a fallen soldier, to the Zhong Kui, a vanquisher of ghosts and evil beings, and reputedly able to command 80, 000 demons. When Sam had asked what she knew about Kitsune, she had had quite a bit to say, seeing as how she favoured the Kitsune quite a lot.

In Japanese folklore, the kitsune are often presented as tricksters; sometimes very malevolent ones. The tricksters kitsune employ their magical powers to play tricks on people; those portrayed in a favourable light tend to choose as targets overly-proud samurai, greedy merchants, and boastful commoners, while the more cruel kitsune tend to abuse poor tradesmen and farmers or Buddhist monks.

Despite their role as tricksters, however, a _kitsune_ will keep a promise it has given and will strive to repay any favour it owes. Occasionally a kitsune will take a liking to and attach itself to a certain person or household; as long as it is treated with respect, it will use its powers for the benefit of its companion or hosts.

"So, you see, the Kitsune are basically the Japanese version, as well as pack version, of Anansi of Africa and Loki of Scandinavia. I believe that Kitsune are the rightful judgment callers of Japan. I think that those who call them cruel and say they go after the weak and humble, are the ones who were scorned by the Kitsune, and want everyone to believe that they were the victims of an unjust prank." Jessica explained while they had been drinking coffee.

"You believe that they really exist then?" Sam had asked when she finished her story/explanation.

"Of course; I believe in Angels, and as much as I wish it were other wise, you can't believe in one, and not the other." It was not long after that, that they moved in together and soon, Dean was breaking and entering, dragging Sam with him to try and find dad and then the... horrible 'accident'. Which led them to this university that had a ghost that attacked and killed a pervert, a hazer who slow danced with an alien, then the animal experimenter gets eaten by an alligator. Bobby had of course been right; if they hadn't had their heads so far up their asses, Sam would have realized that he had finally found another Trickster, something he thought that he would never actually run into.

"I don't get it though Bobby, if it's a Trickster, why didn't Sam pick it up?" Dean asked and Sam had to resist the urge to smack Dean; he was a radar for _demons_ not _demi-gods_ damn it! Besides that he found them, he didn't identify the damn bastards!

"My guess? This Trickster is older than most that Sam is used to; he started working on that ability last year in order to find Yellow Eyes but he _just_ started being able to sense Cross-Road demons, and only the employees at that; he can't get even a whiff of the big boss."

"Well excuse me for being a weak ass radar system but it took me five years before I was able to fully bind the powers of a pissed off poltergeist! Now, stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room and try to figure out just who the bloody Trickster is here!"

Right well, that should be enough of a sample for now, you'll get more, six more to be exact. There are seven ideas for you lot to choose from. I think I'll do the college one next, as that one is the one with the least description.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, this is the 'college pet' one, which looks like it might be the last one written, seeing as how absolutely no one has voted for it.

Deanna had been told many times that she had potential as a master torturer by her teacher, Alistair. She had a wicked mind and wicked hands to go with it. She was always accompanied by her two friends and lovers who were, ironically named, Gabriel and Castiel. Their parents had wanted to mock the angels, and so named Hell's deadliest Trickster and rather conniving scholar after two of them.

Anyways, in order to get the hang of possessing others, they ironically, had them start with kindergarteners, then kids that were grade three, then five, and then they went to junior high, then high school, and they eventually graduated to college. They all had to admit; the bodies they had now were pretty damn beautiful. Deanna had a woman who had sandy blonde hair, exotic green eyes and was built like an amazon. Gabriel had a man who was a little short, with dirty blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. Cas meanwhile had a man that was a little taller, had jet black hair that kind of stood up, and deep, piercing blue eyes. All in all, a damn good looking group.

They had mainly spent their days studying their courses, drawing on the knowledge needed whenever, in the rare occasion, they came across something they didn't know or, more commonly, had to answer personal questions that had to be correct or they would have been found out. Through all of this, they got their diplomas and had accumulated quite a lot of money through their professions. However, nowadays...

"God, I am _so_ bored!" Deanna moaned while Gabriel chuckled and Cas rolled his eyes at her.

"If you are bored, go and do something."

"Like what? I've scared the nuns in this town so many times that even that is not fun anymore. Alistair calls _me_, not the other way around when they want my expertise on the rack. There is nothing for us to do! We've done it all!"

"Well, we could go to Paris and scare all the nuns that are in Notre Dame." Gabriel suggested but Deanna shook her head.

"We did _that_ as part of our grad party Gabe." Gabe nodded and tried to think of something new that they could do because he, like Deanna, did _not_ like to repeat himself.

"Cassie, Dea is right; we have done everything there is to be done at least once, and you know how I hate to repeat myself. What can we do that we haven't done already?" Gabe asked (and no, he did _not whine_) his brother.

"We could get a pet." Cas mentioned, not looking up from his book.

"What, you mean like a Hell Hound?" Dea asked while trying to get him put his damn book down.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a human pet." Cas said

"A ferret, Parrot, cat or dog?" Gabe asked, trying to steal Cas' book, and somehow missing, as Cas would move it away from him at the last moment.

"No, I mean a _human_ imbecile, as in a flesh and blood mortal." Cas said as he finally put the book down and looked at his brother and girlfriend, who were looking at him awe struck.

"Cas, you are a genius! Male or female?" Gabe and Dea asked together excitedly

"Female; if we get her pregnant, we have an Antichrist on our hands."

"Where do you think we would find a good, strong woman?" Gabe asked as Dea started visualizing just how they should break any female that they decide on.

"As we finished college not too long ago, I would think that a girl from that age group would be ideal." Cas said and Gabe snapped a big wheel like the one from Wheel of Fortune into their spacious living room. For a moment, the other two occupants wondered what he was doing, when they got a better look at the slots and saw that each one had the name of a college or university on it.

"Since it was Cassie's idea, I say he get to spin and decide just where we will find a pet." Gabe said

"I'll only do it on one condition; we find someone who is not an air head; I'm tired of only playing checkers and Chinese checkers with you two minus minded morons." Cas said, ignoring the fake expressions of hurt on his companions faces.

"Deal." The two said so Cas grabbed the wheel and spun hard. It spun for almost two minutes before it started to slow down. When it eventually stopped, all three looked at the college and grinned in their own way before going to pack for their little 'road trip.

The college chosen was Stanford.

As said before, these are merely previews of the actual thing; the chapters will be much long in actuality. I suppose the next one I'll do is the prison one, which may seem a bit like The Shawshank Redemption.


	3. Chapter 3

Now we have the prison one coming up. It would be unfair for me to say that it's one of the less favoured ones, but only one person has voted for it. The other one that ranks with it is The Devil's Advocate which will probably be the next one.

"Guilty." Sam and Adam looked on in shock as their lives went down the drain. The case against them was based on fabricated evidence and fake testimonies. The Prosecutor, Raphael Carter, had been trying to get their dad to either give up himself, or give up his business partners. Crowley, their dad, had refused to do either; sure he was a little crooked, but he didn't go and kill the competition, he simply destroyed them, and no one wants to do business with a stool pigeon. Raphael had given Crowley three chances to give in. When he didn't, Raphael decided to use blackmail, saying that he would drop the fabricated case against his sons if Crowley confessed. There were two times that he was about to, but both boys said that they would never forgive him if he did.

"You boys are hereby sentenced to 25 years in the state penitentiary, though depending on your behaviour, you may be eligible for parole in 15. Case dismissed; bailiff, call the next case." They turned and saw Carter talking to their dad, and they could imagine what it was he was saying

"You could have prevented this whole ugly thing if you had taken my offer; now their lives are ruined and it's all thanks to your pride." And damn but if wasn't half right; eligible for parole in 15 years? Sure, there was a good chance that they could get it, but that was still _fifteen_ years, a decade and a half, of their _lives_. Sam and Adam had planned to go to college, make something of themselves instead of inheriting their fathers business. Now, even if they took courses while in prison, who would hire ex-convicts? They could hear their lawyer talking about trying to get an appeal, but what was the point? Like Carter said, their lives were over and ruined.

_A few days later, in the state penitentiary_

Dean Winchester looked at the other players faces, trying to figure out who was bluffing, and who was about to smoke his ass. He was only thankful Cas wasn't playing; they would all get their asses handed to them. Today's players consisted mainly of Dean himself, Cas' brother Balthazar Novak, with their first cousin Anna Milton on his shoulder (he had originally been freaked out when he found out that they were cousins _and_ a couple, but he eventually got used to the idea), Cas' other cousin Gabriel Lokster, and his big brother Michael Lokster, sometimes called 'Red'.

They had each done their own little crimes that got them thrown into this joint. Dean himself had been a rather successful con man that duped people that were too stupid to actually _watch_ where their money was going. He only took about a quarter of the people's money; get too rich too quick and the IRA is all over your ass. Thanks to his little escapades, he had a cool hundred mil waiting for him when he got out, and the government couldn't touch a single penny of it, as he had it converted into cash, and was being looked after by a company that took care of its customers.

Castiel Novak, his brothers, both Balthazar and his twin Jimmy, along with their cousin were part of major home invasions and bank robberies. They were good too; Anna and Jimmy would take out all alarms and surveillance, Balthazar and Cas would take care of any guards, and then take what they could that couldn't be traced in any way. Then, one night, a robbery went bad for everyone; the couple came home earlier than expected, there was a struggle, the husband was killed, the wife severely injured, and worst of all, Jimmy died on the way to the hospital. What steamed Cas and the others the most, was that no one cared; everything had been an accident, but everyone made Jimmy out to be a thug that got what he deserved.

Michael and Gabriel were professional abductors; they kidnapped people, held them for ransom, and made sure that at least someone learned a lesson in the whole thing. A couple who ignored their kid, always handing him off to the nannies to be taken care of, well, they lost their kid for 24 hours, the ransom was paid, the kid returned without a scratch on him, and the parents took notice of their kid a little more. This went on for a long time, 'till someone actually managed to outsmart them.

Yeah, they were one hell of a group, but not even they could have foreseen what was going to be walking into their turf that day. Nor could they have known how greatly it would affect them.

Right well, that's the prison one, and I think the next one will be The Devil's Advocate.


	4. Chapter 4

Right so, now we've moved onto The Devil's Advocate and the fourth idea. I've got to tell you folks, it's looking like the Tall Tales AU is the one that will be done first. Just out of curiosity, could anyone tell me why _that_ particular one is so popular. Don't get me wrong, I'll be happy to do it, I'd just like to know why so many like it.

"And he put his hand underneath my blouse, then his other underneath my skirt, and he kept rubbing back and forth." The girl one the stand, probably only 16 or 17, cried on the stand and Sam had to fight not to punch his client in the mouth himself. Sam wants kids himself, and to know that it was his job to get this slime bag off, it made him hate himself just a little bit more for being one of the best defense attorney's in the state of Lawrence, Kansas.

"Defense, do you have any questions for this witness?" The judge asks him and Sam is currently floundering as he tries and think of something.

"Your honor, at this time, I would like to request a fifteen minute recess." Sam says and is thankful that the judge agrees, that the prosecutor is overly confident that he has Sam on the ropes so he doesn't object. He rushes out of the court room, knowing Jess will stretch her legs and his piss ass client is following.

"What are we going to do?"

"As your lawyer I am advising you to stay the fuck away from me right now." Sam says as he side steps the little man and ignores him when the guy says

"You know she's lying!" Sam punches the stall the minute he steps into the men's room. He is leaning over the sink when his reporter friend, Dean, comes into the room.

"Hey there Sammy, how about an exclusive?"

"Go to hell jerk."

"Now now bitch, you couldn't have hoped to win this one; the guy was as guilty as could be. Now, if you give me an exclusive, I'll be as sympathetic as possible and paint you out to be a martyr. How's this sound? 'Despite his best efforts, the rising star known as Sam Campbell, was sadly defeated in a case not even the devil himself could have won.' How's that for a headline? Think it will get everyone's attention?"

"I wonder if the judge would let me represent myself in your murder trial?"

"Whatever bitch, everyone has to lose sometime. How about a quote? You know, give it a real human feel to it." Dean said as he flushed the urinal he was in.

"Fuck off."

"No comment at this time, said the proud Morning Star."

"Don't you go spewing that kind of thing around my momma or she'll tan both of our hides!" Sam yelled as Dean left the bathroom. Shit! What the hell could Sam do? This case was in the crapper unless... it was dirty and underhanded, but desperate times, and his flawless record, called for desperate measures. With renewed determination, he strode out of the bathroom and back into the courtroom.

"Now, I know that this is very difficult for you, and I'm sorry. However, you said that your teacher had asked you to stay after class."

"Yes, that's right."

"Did he often ask you to stay after class? Did you have any behavioural problems?"

"Objection your honor; relevance?"

"I'm trying to establish this witness' credibility your honor."

"Over ruled."

"I didn't have any behavioural problems; I'm always a good student."

"Really, then you've never passed notes in his class or any others?"

"No."

"Your honor, I would like to enter exhibit B."

"From now on, Mr. Campbell, please try to remember to present these in a more orderly fashion."

"I will remember next time your honor. Now, miss, is this not your handiwork? Your teacher, drawn with pig features, and a note saying 'This guy is such a porker; he must eat five pounds of bacon a day!'"

"No, that isn't-"

"Isn't what? Your hand writing? Because I compared this with your written statement, and I have to tell you, the two match."

"It was just a joke!"

"A joke? A man's life and reputation is on the line and you call that a joke? Tell me miss, at parties, do you ever play the game Special Stories?"

"Sometimes."

"The other students told me that you threatened them, telling them to corroborate your story, or you would spread lies and rumours about them."

"No, that's not-"

"Isn't it true that you came up with this whole thing, just so you could have a Special Story to tell the others?" The girl was crying again but she said

"I just didn't want to be the only one." The father of the girl tried to attack Sam, but the bailiffs held him back. Sam looked at Jess and they shared a secret smile; he had won the case hands down and tonight would be a celebration.

_A little later_

"I swear man, you must have a guardian angel or the Devil himself watching over you; 30 straight wins since you passed the bar." Dean said as the bartender gave them their shots.

"What can I say Dean? Sammy is just too damn good!" Jess said as they saluted the rising star.

"Doesn't it ever bother you though?"

"Dean, everyone deserves representation, even the scumbags that you would sooner spit on then lend a helping hand too. It also pays better." Sam said as he threw his shot back. This continued for well over an hour until Sam had to make a new comment.

"I have to pee!" Sam was almost well and truly smashed as he and Jess danced. He walked off the dance floor in the direction of the bathrooms when he was stopped by a man in his early to mid forties

"Sam Campbell? I'm Azazel and a representative of Hobb, Edwards, Logan and Lokster, a law firm in New York. We wish to congratulate you on your latest win and ask a favour of you. We are selecting a jury and would like your expertise in helping with our selection."

"You're uh, you're joking right?" Sam asked, trying to get what was left of the sober part of his brain to work.

"I can assure you; I'm quite serious. As a matter of fact, I have a preliminary check here for you, should you choose to accept, and you will receive another for your services afterward, whether we win or lose."

"Why uh, why me though?" Sam asked as Azazel gave him the envelope with the check inside, looking at the amount and saw that it was three times what he had earned throughout this trial.

"My bosses have an eye for talent, and they hate to see it go to waste. So, what do you say?"

Right, that's The Devil's Advocate, the fourth idea, and the next one will be either Fallen!Michael, Fallen!Gabriel and Fallen!Castiel in hell, or Sam the pet breeding dragon that all the angels want a piece of. By they way, there's a pun in the name of the firm. The first person to figure it out gets to determine what happens to Jess and how it happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth idea coming at you with Sam the dragon pet that all creatures of creation want a part of.

"You guys have got real balls coming here when I've already told you three times that you can't mate with Sam." Dean said as about four or five angels sat in his living room.

"Well Dean, I thought that if we could talk face to face, you could understand that we wouldn't hurt Samuel; like you, we only want what's best for him. He is a very powerful hybrid of the dragon's power and strength as well as the kitsune's cunning and swiftness. We feel that he deserves a chance to breed with something more akin to his station instead of having him mate with demons, banshee's and other breeds that should be burned by his fire." Zachariah said with an infuriating smile as he looked at Dean who was trying not to hurl at the sight.

"What's going on in there?" Sam asked Jo as she give him a turkey sandwich and munched on her own.

"Well, the angels keep telling Dean that you should mate with some of them and Dean keeps refusing to allow any such union to take place. Problem is, if he keeps denying them without a better reason than he hates any angels guts to the power of nth, they could possibly find a way to make Dean relinquish his hold on you." Jo was actually getting very worried about that; originally, she had seen Sam as a pet, but as she got to know him, he became one of her greatest friends. The thought that the angels might take him against his will truly terrified her, especially after what had happened 5 years ago. She saw Sam leave and stand near the entrance of the living room.

"Dean, surely you can give me a better reason for not allowing Samuel to mate with any of us other than you don't like us very much." Zachariah asked.

"How about the fact that I don't like your methods for convincing people to give up their strongest pets? You've broken bones, removed organs and threatened families so that they'll give them up. There are times when some of us wonder just _how _you're better than the demons." Sam noticed that one of the angels moved towards Dean as he said

"Why you maggot of a wo-" The angel never finished however, as Sam got right between the two, growling, eyes glowing amber, his sword in one hand, and a ball of fire in the other, just waiting for an excuse.

"Raziel, stop it. I apologize most deeply; Raziel is rather proud to be an angel and dislikes anyone who degrades them." Zachariah said as he and the others looked appreciatively at Sam.

"Forgive me, angel, but was it not pride that had your elder brother Samael, known today as Lucifer, cast out from Heaven? And later, your brothers Gabriel and Michael as well?" Sam tried not to snarl, but the one known as Raziel was only now backing down, though the eyes still held fury.

"You are partially correct; Lucifer was cast out for his pride, but Gabriel and Michael left of their own volition. Though it does do my heart good to see such an intelligent pet."

"That's right, I remember now; Michael and Gabriel were also the ones who let Lucifer out of his cage twenty-four years ago and the remaining Archangel, Raphael, has yet to either send him back, or destroy either of the other two who released him in the first place." Sam said and was more than a little pleased when the smile on Zachariah's face became a little more strained.

"Well Samuel, as the topic of our discussion, it is only right that you should be present. Dean, as to our 'methods' as you call them, they were pets from badly abused homes; some treating them as fighting dogs, having them almost kill each other for profit, sport and fun. These four with me are simply to show Samuel here what he has a chance of mating with. Now, gentlemen, lady, kindly stand and line up so that Samuel can see you." The three men and one woman all lined up, and Sam had a feeling it was arranged according to power.

"You all _do_ realize that Sam is a male? What happened 5 years ago was 25/75 thing, meaning that it was simply bad luck." The one on the end, the one who was wearing a trench coat, noticed Sam flinch at the term 'bad luck'. Apparently, though Sam had hated the act itself, as well he should, he did not see the outcome as 'bad luck'.

"Well, we _are_ angels and therefore, miracle workers. Now, you've already met Raziel, he is strong and will provide Samuel with a very powerful child. Next, we have Rachel, a quick minded and loyal woman who I think would be a very good match for Samuel. Then, Uriel, one of our strongest warriors, very loyal to Raphael and will be able to keep Samuel out of trouble like what happened before. Lastly, we have Castiel, a scholar who has been looking for an opportunity to actually study the pets up close and personal, instead of simply reading about them. And please remember that these are only four of the many angels that would like a chance to mate with one as strong as Samuel." Zachariah said with his stupid smile, though Sam had only been half listening, his eyes fixed on the dark haired, blue eyed angel who had been introduced as Castiel. His eyes shown with knowledge and a thirst for more, he was lithe, but Sam could tell he was strong. Sam wouldn't mind mating with him under different circumstances, and maybe, if the little guy kept persisting, maybe the two could be friends.

"I wouldn't care if Raphael himself wanted to mate with Sam; Sam is not mating with any angel and that is final!" Dean all but yelled at Zachariah, who seemed to ignore him and saw Sam's eyes fixed on Castiel, who was looking back with, was that a touch of longing in his eyes? Perhaps one of their youngest angels was the way to Sam.

"What do you say Samuel?"

"I cannot say; Dean is my master and owner, I will mate with whoever he sees fit." Sam said, finally looking away from Castiel.

"Very well, we shall leave for today, but rest assured Dean, we'll be back. I feel that I should also warn you to keep a tight leash on Samuel."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all; Raphael and I both fear that the other three Archangels might very well try to take Sam by force, seeing as how they would want, what do you refer to them as Samuel? Hatchlings? Of their own." Zachariah said before he and his entourage left. Now, Dean was a little worried; he could keep heaven off of their backs for a while, but the Archangels? Raphael could order Sam be taken to heaven for safe keeping against his brothers, and no judge in the world would fight him. One Archangel was hard enough to deal with, how the hell was he supposed to keep all four at bay when they were coming at them from all angles? Ever since his parents had brought home a six month old hybrid, the two had viewed each other almost like brothers. So, Dean was stuck with trying to figure out a way to keep Sam safe from either the angels on one side, or the Archangels on the other. The biggest question Dean had to answer however, was what Dean thought was more important when it came to Sam; Sam's safety? Or Sam's freedom?


	6. Chapter 6

Almost done with the ideas; we're on the sixth idea, only one left after this. This one here is where Michael is the one who was cast down instead of Lucifer and he took Gabriel and Castiel down with him. Now, the three of them are the rulers of all hell, but something is missing. Now, the thing about this chapter, is that I'm going to present you with the idea that Sam and Dean are angels who somehow manage to get dragged down to hell, where Michael orders Castiel and Gabriel to break the two younger angels. However, if you prefer the idea of them being hunters that the demons brought down to torment (and doesn't that sound like a perfectly wicked idea?), I may be able to squeeze the other scenario in here. The last idea will be the heavenly AU, where they are all angels, and Sammy is the newest addition.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had been cast down. He was thankful that he had been able to grab Cas and Gabe before he fully fell. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to his mind if all he had for company all these years were the twisted souls of the pathetic humans. He didn't understand why his father had wanted he and his brothers and sisters to bow to them; look at how easily he had managed to corrupt Lillith. They were far more superior.

Michael just didn't understand why his father chose the imperfect humans over his perfect children. Yes, it was Michael that had chosen to fall, rather than serve the pathetic humans. He had also been the one who had been betrayed by half of his family; he knew Lucifer and Raphael hated the humans as much as he did, but when Michael spoke up, only Gabriel and the rather young Castiel stood with him. He knew that, from Castiel, it was more based on hero worship, but he would take all he could get.

When Lucifer cast him out, Gabriel chose exile as well. They tried to talk Castiel into staying, but he refused, choosing to stay with his brothers. Michael had been rather touched so, when Castiel was old enough, Michael and Gabriel took him to their bed. Ever since then, the three had been the co-rulers of hell, and it had been good, really good, for a long time. Now however, they were starting to feel incomplete, as if they were missing something or someone. Michael saw Gabriel and Castiel coming into the throne room so he cleared his mind before they got too close to hear his thoughts. It wouldn't do at all for the only real loyal members of his family to think they weren't enough to please him anymore.

Angelic Version

"Hey Sammy, how ya doing?" Dean asked as his brother came into his sight. Sam was taller than most around, even Dean himself. Sam's wings were a beautiful color; they were the color of a deep rust at the top, and it lightened as you looked down. Dean's wings were almost pure black like soot; normally, Dean would have been upset about having such dark wings, but Sammy thought that they were beautiful.

"Not bad at all; Lucifer said that he would really think about letting me go down to earth to observe the humans and animals up close and personal. Just so long as I promise to be careful." Dean had to smile; Sammy wanted so badly to really see the humans and what they were like. Sam couldn't talk to humans while they were here in heaven, and the animals seemed like cheap imitations of the real things. But, if truth be told, almost everyone knew that it was the animals Sam was really interested in. Sam was interested in all life, but he wanted to understand it in levels; from the blade of grass, to the ant, to the wolf, to the eagle, to the dolphin, and finally, to the humans themselves.

"Well, seeing as how you asked your _favourite_ Archangel, I think that it will happen."

"He's nicer than Raphael." Dean couldn't argue that one.

"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that you're Lucifer's favourite."

"I'm not his favourite! He loves our father the most, and he loves the rest of us equally."

"Yeah right Sammy; you mean he loves dad, then you, and _then_ the rest of _us_ equally."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah right; who's side did he take when the animals started talking to us?"

"He simply thought that it was a good idea to understand _all_ of father's creations!"

"Sam, I could spend eons going on about how Lucifer not only favours you, but the fact that he prefers your company to the rest of us but-"

"He's not trying to replace Michael or Gabriel with me! He just likes me; he sees the brother he _has_, not the brothers he _lost_. Maybe I remind him a bit of Michael or Gabriel, maybe even the young Seraph he was unable to save, but when he looks at me, he doesn't see ghosts, he just doesn't want to lose any more brothers." Dean had nothing to say to that; that was what most thought. Lucifer had lost not only his twin, but also two of his little brothers when dad had ordered their banishment. When Sam had been created, Lucifer took an immediate liking to the little one. Once, when Raphael had been about to properly punish Sam for something that was really only partially his fault, Lucifer had come in and scolded Raphael instead for even _thinking_ of striking such a small one for a small offense. After that, the others were all convinced that Lucifer was trying to replace the brothers he had lost with little Sammy. Both denied it constantly, too bad they were the only ones who believed it.

Hunter version

"Sam! Watch it!" Dean yelled as the poltergeist threw him into the wall. He quickly got up and managed to smoke the bastard.

"Man, where's your head been lately?"

"I'm sorry Dean; the dreams have been getting really weird lately."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know; we're on a hunt, we find out that it's an ambush, they manage to over power us, they take us somewhere, and then I wake up."

"Well, where could they be taking _us_? And do we manage to escape or do we die?" Dean asked as they got into the Impala.

"I don't know; I told you, I wake up before I find out just what happens to us." Sam said. What he didn't say was that, wherever the demons, and yes he did know they were demons, took them, there were three men waiting for them. Three beautiful men, three powerful men that were going to do things to them.

He didn't really know who these men were, or where they were. But the dreams gave him clues to figure it out. The smell of sulfur hung heavy in the air, along with blood and other... bodily fluids. There were constant sounds of screaming, of different tones and different ages. Before they were standing before the men, they had been taken down a hallway that was covered in blood, organs scattering the floor and walls.

Wherever they were going, a lot of people had been there and tortured before they were killed. There were also people still being tortured. These men weren't demons; Dean had shouted Christo at the top of his lungs in order to hurt their captors, but these three men hadn't flinched, their eyes never turned black. But the demons revered them, calling them 'lords'. There weren't all that many places where torture could take place where no one would hear or smell anything, unless they were somewhere in the Nevada dessert or remote Montanna. For high up creatures that could command respect from a league of demons, but not react to the Lord's name, that limited the culprits greatly. But he had a suspicion about who they were and where they were. But, quite frankly, he would rather be ripped apart by a werewolf a thousand times, than face the Lords of Hell, especially while _in_ Hell. No doubt _they_ could inflict torture that neither he or Dean could survive from, at least not mentally. He didn't know how right he was.

There's idea number 6, with both the hunter version and the angel version. There is one more idea, the one where Sam is the gender bending angel that Raphael is not too fond of. Now, people, tell me _here_ in a review if you prefer angels or hunters, _then_ go to the profile and pick the two ideas you like best. You can tell me here which version you like better, and then pick two completely different ideas. I don't care, just tell me which you like and vote! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, we're technically done now with the samples; you'll have until the end of May or mid June to cast your votes. At that time, we'll start the actual stories themselves.

God looked out among his children. They were all rather happy and content. He himself was rather happy and content as well, though he felt like something was missing. He had his four eldest sons; Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. Though, even there, there were problems. Most of his younger children were afraid of Michael and Lucifer; Michael because he was the eldest and the strongest, and Lucifer because he was more solemn than most of the others. Raphael was the typical middle child and was jealous over how close Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel all were to each other. He was also very distant from the others. Gabriel, well Gabriel had gotten an almost unhealthy dose of his Father's humor (He was the one who came up with the platypus after all). He loved playing pranks on his little brothers and sisters. Some times, he would go so far as to pull on another angels wings, and when that happened, only He, Michael or Lucifer could get him to release them.

Then, there was how the others all acted. Uriel and Zachariah acted as if, because they were perfect, they were His greatest creation. Because of this manner of thinking, they were often fighting with Anna and Balthazar; who felt like the animals were better because of their natural weapons and ability to adapt. They were also often picking on Castiel and Dean, two of his youngest, because they refused to say for certain one way or another on the subject. Then there were the Angels of Death; they were either slightly picked on, or they were avoided all together; the worst one being Azreal, the only one who would talk to him even occasionally, was Lucifer. He needed to think of a way to make them all happy, to find a way to let them know that they all had His attention. Maybe He could get some of them to mate with each other? Yes, that would be a good start, and He would pair off the three that needed it the most first. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel; once they were officially mated with each other and... Dean and Castiel would be good matches for them, that was sure to help everyone remember that they were all equal in His eyes.

"Gabriel?" As soon as the name was uttered, his youngest Archangel came into his line of sight.

"You sent for me Father?"

"Yes, I've made a decision on something; kindly tell Michael, Lucifer, Dean and Castiel to come here at once, and come with them. This news regards you as well."

"As You wish Father." Gabriel then left his Father's sight and went to find the angels in question; they weren't all that hard to find really. Castiel was in the library as per usual, holding a book that was probably twice his size.

"Castiel?"

"Yes Brother Gabriel?" Castiel without looking up.

"I've told you before; you don't need to say 'Brother Gabriel' whenever you address me, just call me Gabriel. Now, as to why I am here, Father has requested to see you, but you might as well come with me, as He also wishes to speak to Dean, Michael and Lucifer." Castiel tried very hard to contain his excitement, but no one would blame him if he didn't; not every one received a request to be seen by Father and for such a young angel to be summoned; no doubt it made the kid's week. They found Michael and Dean in the armory, where Michael was giving pointers on Dean's battle skills while he faced off against Uriel. From there, they found Lucifer, sitting alone on Saturn's rings, just looking at the galaxy.

"You sent for us Father?" Michael asked as he and the others bowed before their Father.

"Indeed I did Michael; I have news that should interest the five of you greatly."

"What is that, if we may ask, Father?" Lucifer asked his Father.

"I've noticed that some of you seem rather lonely, be it because of your power levels or you are not overly social, you are still lonely."

"With your love, it is difficult to ever be truly lonely Father." Gabriel said

"Still, it wouldn't hurt for you to actually talk and, one day, mate with each other. I believe that this will prove to all that they are equally loved."

"The idea has great merit Father." Michael said but God noticed that it looked like Dean wanted to say something.

"Dean? Do you have something that you wish to say?"

"Just a question Father; if You are only going to mate the five of us, how is it a truly equal love?" Dean saw the others become nervous and thought that one of them were going to strike him when their Father asked

"What would you do to make it a truly equal love?"

"Well, why not pair the five of us off with one more angel? That way, it can be like, three for three."

"And which angel would you suggest bringing into this union?" Dean thought about all of his brothers and sisters, but couldn't think of anyone, so he took a breath and said

"Perhaps, one more angel should be made? One that can be a grounding force for Gabriel when he feels like pulling a prank on someone; someone who likes to read almost as much as Cas does; someone who isn't afraid of Michael for his power; someone who Lucifer can talk to so he doesn't feel so lonely all the time, and someone that I can occasionally joke around with." Dean said and the others looked between him and their Father; they had no idea that such a little warrior could see so much and be so mature.

"Very well; I shall try and make an angel to those specifications. Thank you for the advice Dean. You are all dismissed." As the five left, he could see what Dean meant. Dean looked up to Michael because he wished to be as strong of a warrior someday. Castiel liked to be with Gabriel because Gabriel was a generally fun-loving person, so long as he didn't get overly bored and star pulling other angels wings. Dean would also spend time with Gabriel because they had a similar sense of humor, though neither knew when enough was enough. Castiel would often ask Michael questions about all sorts of things, while Raphael barely acknowledged him. But nobody looked up to or really liked to be around Lucifer. It was unfair that his beautiful Morning Star should have no one to really talk to; he would try to rectify this with his newest little angel.

He got some of his finest materials together for this little one. First, he decided on tan skin over alabaster skin, but he made it so that, no matter how muscular, it would always feel like a baby's skin. He chose a nice, deep brown silk for the angel's hair and soft grass that seemed to still have some soil attached to it for the eyes. For the lips, he chose the softest pink rose petals. For other traits, he decided to try taking a note from Anna and Balthazar; he would have the strength of a bear, speed of a panther, the loyal heart of the wolf, wings of an eagle that were as soft as a dove's, the quick brain of a fox, and teeth that could become as sharp as a tiger's. He also threw in respect, but not fear, for power; a love for jokes, combined with the sense of when to know when enough was enough; a love for books and, most importantly, tolerance.

As with everything else, nothing can truly come to life until it has a name. It was here that He realized that He had forgotten to ask His sons if they wanted a female or male counterpart. He supposed, with five males being chosen, a female would be the best choice, but what if she felt it was an unfair balance? But if the angel was male, did that mean that only His male angels could have equal love? He of course knew that He could go ask His sons, but that would mean having to start the process all over again, and that would just suck and be a pain. '_I might just come to regret this move_' He thought as He decided to try something completely new; a gender-bender. That could truly show equal love. Now, all that was needed was a name; something that was fitting for both genders. Leslie? No, sounds a little too feminine. Rowan? No, doesn't really roll with the others. Jaden? No, that didn't seem to really fit with the angel itself. Ah, wait! He had it! The perfect name! A name that was both feminine and masculine! A name that would be perfect for Lucifer's perfect match; someone who would, hopefully, _listen_ to him.

The name chosen for this gender-bending angel was Samantha/Samuel, or simply, Sam.

Alright folks, that is all seven ideas now, we are done here. Make your choices, and the poll will be over by, at the latest, mid June.


End file.
